She Don't Know She's Beautiful
by MinervaDeannaBond
Summary: Jessica has no idea why people stare in her direction at parties or why guys whistle at her when she's out for a walk, and Seth is determined to show her just how beautiful she really is. Seth/Jess sweetness!
1. Amazed

This story was inspired by two different sources: Sammy Kershaw's amazing song (if you haven't heard it yet, do yourself a favor and listen to it) and Angela Lansbury herself. She said in a recent interview that she was never "a great screen beauty," meaning that she was never what Hollywood considered beautiful. Angela's a beautiful woman, but she doesn't know it, and that is the heart of this story as Seth sets out to prove to Jessica how beautiful she is.

* * *

"Sweet Judas, woman, what's keeping you? You don't want to be late for your own party!"

"Oh, Seth, relax! We have plenty of time – half an hour's worth, as I reminded you not five minutes ago. Honestly, what is it about having to wear a tuxedo that brings out the grouch in you?"

"A monkey suit belongs on a monkey, Jess. And speaking of which, is Mort meeting us there? I can't wait to see what kind of suit Adele forced him into this time."

"Knowing Mort, he's probably already there, keeping pranksters from spiking the punch, and Adele is keeping him from attacking the buffet."

"I keep telling him if he eats any more crab dip, he's going to turn into a crab."

"You ought to know a lot about crabs, Seth. You're certainly acting like one."

"I'm a crabby old New Englander, Jess. It's not my fault if you're always walking on sunshine."

"Ha ha! I think you've been listening to the soft rock station a little too much."

"Well, it's true! You make it near impossible for anyone to be a grouch around you."

"Then I must be doing my work well. Here I come!"

A door unlatched and opened upstairs, stopping Seth Hazlitt in the middle of what must have been his thousandth pace at the foot of the stairs in Jessica Fletcher's house. He'd stopped by to pick her up, as they were both going to a party that evening – a party in her honor, no less, to celebrate her contributions to Cabot Cove as both a longtime resident and a bestselling author. As well-loved as Jessica was, the whole town was all for throwing her the best shindig possible, but Jessica herself, in her typical aw-shucks manner, had downplayed her image, insisting that although she was flattered, she really didn't deserve a grand ball. In the end, however, she hadn't been able to refuse, finally acquiescing to a formal party.

Seth had been delighted when she'd asked him to be her "date" for the evening, but less than thrilled at the prospect of wearing anything remotely resembling a tuxedo. Oh yes, he'd griped the usual epithets of "penguin suit," "zoot suit," and, most recently, "monkey suit" under his breath and aloud, but deep down, he knew it would be worth it just to have the pleasure of Jessica's company at the ritzy affair. To have dinner with her, laugh with her, dance with her, look into those gorgeous blue eyes... _my soul and body, man, pull yourself together! This is your best friend you're thinking about. Your friend, Seth, your friend!_

But he soon found himself second-guessing that statement when Jessica descended the stairs. She'd eschewed her usual pantsuits and donned a long-sleeved, long-skirted red gown that shimmered as she moved and plunged in a deep V in the front, revealing more of her than he was used to seeing. _My Lord, she looks wonderful, _he thought, praying that she wouldn't notice the red flush creeping up his neck and into his cheeks... but he should have known that nothing went unnoticed by a mystery writer, and certainly not by J.B. Fletcher.

"Seth, are you blushing?" she asked as her red pumps left the bottom stair and she came over to stand before him, her scarlet-rouged lips curving into a smile.

_Crap. Caught. _"No, I'm not blushing!" he denied, while the heat continued to spread to his ears, his body playing Benedict Arnold on him.

Jessica's blue eyes were sparkling like stars. "Well then, your ears have turned into beets for no apparent reason," she chuckled. "You are blushing, Seth Hazlitt, and don't even bother denying it!"

Well, darned if that didn't make him blush even harder. Jessica must have sensed how awkward he felt, because she said kindly after a moment, "Oh, Seth, I'm sorry if I've made you uncomfortable. Really, there's no reason why you should be."

_Uh, no reason? You want to run that by me again, woman? _Seth thought, his eyes dipping to the generous décolleté her dress displayed. Out of respect for her, though, he snapped his gaze back up to take in the ruby necklace flashing at her throat, the matching earrings dangling from her earlobes, and the way the fiery red silk of the dress gave her hair an even greater resemblance to gold. _Holy crow, _his mind kept repeating, stuck on a loop. _Holy crow._

"Seth?" Jessica's warm voice yanked him off the good ship _Holy Crow _and back to Earth. Her writer's curiosity was now glowing in her eyes. "Why are you blushing so?"

Oh Lord, there it was. She'd asked it. Now how the heck was he going to answer her? Well, he was forthright with her on every other occasion; why should now be any different? "You're actually asking why? For Pete's sake, Jess, I'm looking at more of you than I've ever seen. It's a miracle my ears haven't melted clean off my head!"

Jessica looked down at herself and her cheeks flared red. "Oh gracious, I didn't even think..." Blushing to her blonde roots, she folded her arms over her chest. "I'll go change..."

"No, don't," Seth said, reaching out to touch her arm. "Don't change your dress."

"I know, we're going to be late."

"No, it's not that."

"You don't like it, then? Clearly, I've scandalized you."

"Jess!" Seth threw out his hands in a "Stop! In The Name Of Love" gesture to get her attention. "For crying out loud, woman, I don't want you to change your dress! I love it, I really do!"

"Then why are you so stunned?"

"Because you're beautiful, that's why!"

If God Himself had suddenly materialized in the middle of the room, Jessica could not have looked more astonished. Her eyes were as round as silver dollars and her mouth was open in an O of surprise. "What?" The word came out as little more than a breath.

Seth shook his head. "I mean it, Jess. You always look nice, but tonight... Lord, you're just so darn beautiful. Any guy would be poleaxed."

As she always did when embarrassed, Jessica lowered her eyes and smiled at the ground. "Seth... for goodness' sake, all I've done is put on a nice dress and some pretty jewels. I'm not a raving beauty."

"Any man in his right mind would disagree with you on that."

"How could they? I don't see it."

"Read my lips, Jess: You. Are. Beautiful."

Jessica raised her gaze to his once more, and Seth was amazed to see tears pooling in her eyes. "You don't know what this means to me. No man has called me beautiful since Frank died."

"No man, eh? Come on," Seth said, taking her arm and steering her to the door. "We're gonna test that statement at the party. Let's see how many of the fellas in this town are left with their jaws on the floor when you walk through the door."

"Seth, it's just me! No one is going to be staring when I arrive, trust me."

"Oh, yeah? I bet you five dollars they'll be as slack-jawed as a school of codfish."

"You're on," Jessica said with a grin as they marched out the door. "Although I think I know who's already won."

_Yeah. Me, _Seth thought, stealing another look at her. Between her radiant face and that honey of a dress, there darn sure wasn't going to be a closed mouth in the house tonight.


	2. Lady In Red

I blame Chris DeBurgh's song for this chapter. Enough said.

* * *

"Morton Metzger, get your paws off the food!"

Mort Metzger, sheriff of Cabot Cove, winced as he received a smack on the hand from his wife, who had caught him trying to sneak a bite of the crab dip on the buffet table. So naturally, he assumed the wounded expression of a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar. "Jeez Louise, Adele, what am I doing?"

Adele Metzger shot her husband a look. "Stalking this buffet like a buzzard, that's what."

Mort feigned innocence. "Who, me?"

"Yes, you!"

"Couldn't be!"

"Then who?"

The sheriff chuckled. He and Adele had been playing this game for years, and it never got old. "Aw, babe, you know how I am. The smell of that crab dip's driving me crazy."

"Yeah, and you'll be sprouting claws and sidestepping if you pig out on it like you did last time."

"You've been talking to Doc Hazlitt again, haven't you? And speakin' of His Royal Straightness, where is he? I thought he was escorting Mrs. Fletcher to this swanky shindig, and neither one of 'em is here yet."

"Mort, for crying out loud, it's not even time for the party to start yet! Besides, I think it's right that we're here first. Shouldn't the guest of honor be welcomed by the whole town?"

Mort nodded and took a sip of the water Adele handed him. "Yeah, you've got a point, but you know how Mrs. F gets when people praise the heck out of her. She'll be red from her head to her toes."

Adele, in the middle of sipping her own water, suddenly swallowed hard and did a double take at something or someone across the room – and it rapidly became apparent that she wasn't the only one as a wave of gasps swept the place. "You can say that again," she breathed, staring in the same direction as the rest of the guests. "She looks fantastic!"

Mort finally turned to see what had everyone so riveted and felt his jaw drop at the sight that greeted him. "Holy moly," was all he could say.

Jessica Fletcher had finally arrived, and everybody knew it. She was dressed in a flowing red gown that set off her blonde hair, threw a flush into her skin, and was cut to show… well, to show off, which explained why every last guy in the joint was gaping to shame a school of trout. The ladies were staring, too, some in blatant envy and others in admiration, but it wasn't just over her dress or even the rubies glittering at her ears and neck. She was just radiant all over, that's all there was to it. It was no wonder everyone was staring.

* * *

"Seth, why are they all staring?" Jessica asked in confusion. She and Seth had walked arm-in-arm through the door of the community hall only to be greeted by gasps and wide-eyed, open-mouthed stares, which she did not like in the slightest. Unless she was giving a lecture in front of a crowd, being the center of attention was not high on her list of priorities.

Seth chuckled. There she went, asking again. Dear Lord, the woman just did not know how beautiful she was. "Because the most beautiful woman in town just walked in, that's why." He laughed again as she turned her head to see who he was talking about. "I'm talking about you, Jess!"

"Seth, don't be ridiculous! They can't be staring at me!"

"Unless another blonde lady in red just waltzed in, their eyes are on you – and their hands will be, too, if I'm any good judge of character," Seth said, his tone taking on a warning edge upon noticing some of the single men in the room making a beeline for their current location. His eyes narrowed and he tightened his grip on her arm, feeling an inexplicable urge to protect her, keep these young bucks from whirling her off onto the dance floor, away from his side. But conventions being what they were, he pasted on a smile as the guys, whom he recognized as Gary Edgewood and Jason Callum, two of Jessica's students, came jogging over.

"Wow, Mrs. Fletcher," Jason said, "You look gorgeous!"

"Yeah, Mrs. F," Gary chimed in, looking Jessica up and down. "You look pretty hot!"

Jessica was blushing even redder than her dress. "Gary, my goodness! You really ought to save compliments like that for girls your own age. At my age, all I can manage is 'cleaned up well.'"

"Bite your tongue," said Jason, who was sporting the same poleaxed expression as his buddy. "That dress doesn't do you a lick of justice."

"I don't know 'bout that, Jase. She sure looks great in red." The kid's ears pricked up as the live band struck up a tune – Glenn Miller's "In The Mood," from the sound of the trumpet licks – and made a bow before Jessica. "Mrs. F, may I have this dance?" he asked, holding his hand out to her.

"No fair," Jason said before Jessica could answer, his blond eyebrows knitting together. "I want to dance with her too."

"Yeah, but I asked her first," Gary retorted with a smug _so-there_ smile.

Jessica was laughing so hard that tears were beginning to stream down her cheeks, while Seth could only look on in astonishment. "Boys, please! I promise I will dance with you both. Jason, Gary did ask me first, so it's only fair that he gets the first dance. You don't have to fight, though why you two should be fighting over me, I haven't the faintest."

Seth shook his head as Jessica accepted Gary's hand and the two of them walked out onto the floor to hoof it. _She amazes me. These two young studs are ready to duke it out over who gets to dance with her, and she has no idea why. _Gary then whirled Jessica around and dipped her, causing her to throw her head back in mirth. Seth watched, torn between admiring Jessica and envying her partner. _That ought to be me dancing with her, me making her laugh, and what the heck am I thinking? She's my best friend. Nothing's changed. _But somewhere inside, he knew he was lying to himself.

"What's up, Doc?"

Seth turned his head to the right, where Mort was now standing, crab dip and crackers in hand. "I swear, one of these days I'll do an X-ray on you and your arteries will be clogged with crab meat and cheddar cheese."

"Hey, I've earned it. Adele's been policing me all evening while we waited for you guys to come. I love that woman, but she gives new meaning to the expression 'slap on the wrist.'" The sheriff searched Seth's face, the hint of a knowing smile hovering about his mouth. "Speakin' of slaps, you look like you've been slapped stupid. What's put that look on your face?"

"Not what, Mort. Who."

Mort followed Seth's gaze out to the dance floor, where Jessica and Gary were still kicking up their heels. "Oh, yeah," he said, realization dawning. "Well, Doc, I can't say I blame you. I don't think any of us have seen Mrs. F looking this gorgeous before – not that I'm saying she's ugly; of course she's not ugly, she's a very attractive lady, not that I'm ogling or anything…"

"Mort, for Pete's sake, quit jabbering! You sound just as bad as those two baby-faced pups who were fighting over Jessica."

"Whoa, whoa, time out! Two boys were fighting over Mrs. F?"

"Ayuh. And one of 'em is jitterbugging with her as we speak."

Now it was Mort's turn to shake his head. "I'll be. That red dress is sure working some magic, 'cause every other guy here thinks he's in love with J.B. Fletcher." He clapped the doctor on the shoulder. "How 'bout you, Doc? Has the lady in red enchanted you, too?"

Seth snorted. "Someone must've spiked that crab dip, 'cause you never would've asked that question sober."

"Says you," Mort chuckled, popping another cracker into his mouth. "Your mouth might be saying _deny, deny, deny, _but your face is saying _wow, wow, wow_."

"Mort, shut up."

"Don't have to. Sheriff's prerogative." He winked at Seth and strode back to the buffet table, singing "Seth and Jessie sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G…"

Seth growled under his breath, the back of his neck hot. He couldn't figure out why on Earth he was acting this way, why he was suddenly seeing his best friend in a whole new light. Unless he'd always loved her and never realized it.

Looking at her now, though, he found himself taking stock of his emotions. He'd always loved Jessica as a friend, and how could he not? How could anyone not? She had a golden heart to match that golden hair, a thousand-watt smile that was totally infectious, a warm voice that had been known to soothe children and adults alike, and a laugh like the peal of a bell. And she'd always been beautiful, even in her old comfy blue jeans and flannel shirts, without a stitch of makeup on. Maybe it really was the red dress… or maybe Seth was beginning to realize he had fallen in love.

The jazz instrumental ended and the band began to play "Kokomo," a more modern song, although the guys singing the tropical tune were no Beach Boys, as far as Seth was concerned. Jason sprinted across the floor to claim Jessica for the dance, and once again, all Seth could do was watch, nursing jealousy as the two of them cha-cha'd and shimmied to the beat. On and on it went, jitterbugs, cha-chas, and waltzes, guy after guy. Tired of standing stag on the sidelines, Seth was just about to make for the buffet table when he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"You look like a man who's tired of the world."

The sound of her voice was enough to make him smile for the first time since arriving. He turned around and there she was, cheeks pink from dancing and her eyes as alight as ever. "What I'm tired of is standing here like a dummy while studs and seniors alike take numbers to dance with you. I feel like a horse tied to the hitching post outside the saloon."

Jessica laughed. "You know I'd never leave you for long. And frankly, I'm as amazed as you are. I don't think I've ever had so many men ask me to dance in my life, especially young men." She smiled incredulously. "They were all looking at me as though I were some beautiful jewel."

"Well, you do look like a ruby," Seth said, his eyes roving over the red dress and her jewels, "and like I said before, you are beautiful, Jess."

"And you are full of crab dip, Seth Hazlitt."

"I'm full of a lot of things, Jess, but crab dip isn't one of 'em. You want to see someone who's full of crab dip, look no further than our esteemed sheriff. He's eaten enough of the stuff to choke a horse. And I was on the brink of doing the same thing waiting for you to go through your dance card."

She laughed again, causing his heart to thump in response. _That is the most beautiful sound in the world, _he thought, pleased that half of his earlier wish had come true. He'd made her laugh, and now all he wanted to do was dance with her.

"You have the patience of Job to wait that long for me. And patience deserves to be rewarded."

Seth grinned. "Does this mean I'm finally getting my turn to dance with J.B. Fletcher?"

"You will if you ask me," Jessica said, those blue eyes of hers twinkling. "I'm too old-fashioned to ask you."

Chuckling, Seth inclined his head and proffered his hand. "Jessica, my dear, may I have the honor of this dance?"

He said it with such flair that she giggled and got into the act too. "Why, Dr. Hazlitt, I'd be delighted," she replied, sinking into a curtsy worthy of the British aristocracy and winking when she rose. They strode onto the floor hand-in-hand, the band came alive once more… and Seth laughed and Jessica blushed when they both recognized the slow jam as "Lady In Red."

"They did that deliberately," Jessica chortled as they began to waltz.

"No doubt about it. It's like that song was written for you."

"You really think so? Why?"

"Everyone keeps saying how they've never seen you look so gorgeous. All the fellas here have been asking you to dance. You're a lady in red for sure. And I've got a beauty by my side."

"_Seth…_" Jessica rolled her eyes.

"Don't _Seth _me, woman, it's the truth. You saw the way everyone stared when we arrived earlier. And speaking of which, you owe me five dollars."

Jessica grinned. "Tell you what. Why don't we sneak out of here and get some coffee. My treat. And then we'll go double or nothing in a game of chess."

"You sure nobody will miss you?"

"Seth, by the time we leave, everybody will either be too tired or too slaphappy to notice we're gone. Besides, they'll probably assume that I've gone home to write."

"You and your books. Trying to get one of them done must be –"

"Seth Hazlitt! Don't you dare say it!"

Seth grinned wickedly. "Murder."

Jessica groaned. "Oh, shut up and dance!"

Seth barked a laugh and whirled his lady in red around the floor, more grateful than ever that he had "this beauty by his side."


	3. Anyone Can Whistle

This chapter is a little shorter than the previous two, but it's no less sweet as Jessica and Seth take a walk through Cabot Cove on a peaceful night - until a few whistles break out.

* * *

The night was cool and calm when Jessica and Seth finally managed to slip out unnoticed and walk, as they always did, arm-in-arm down the street. With half of Cabot Cove still at the party, the town was blissfully quiet, save for a few night birds chirping baleful tunes. The sky was dyed a velvety midnight blue, lit by a fingernail of a crescent moon and dozens of stars that seemed to leap and dance as they twinkled in the heavens.

"Gorgeous night," Seth remarked, forcing himself to tear his eyes away from the star-flung sky when common sense reminded him to look where he was going.

"It certainly is," said Jessica, a mild breeze playing with her hair. "Everything's so peaceful."

A child's giggle suddenly broke the tranquility, and Seth smiled when he saw a young couple walking toward them down the opposite side of the street, holding a chubby blonde morsel of a little girl by the hands and swinging her between them. He recognized them right away – Chris and Marilyn Hassett, who Jessica sometimes babysat for and who had brought their two-year-old daughter Bethany in for a checkup just that morning. For a little one who'd been poked and inoculated, she looked no worse for the wear. "Looks like we're not the only ones enjoying the peace and quiet," he said, gesturing at the family.

A smile lit Jessica's face the instant she spotted little Bethany. "Oh, it's Chris and Marilyn!" She waved at them as they came near. "Bethany!"

At the sound of Jessica's voice, Bethany wriggled in her parents' grip and toddled across the street as fast as her little legs could go, dragging her mother along with her; her father loped close behind, laughing at their antics. Once they were safely across, Marilyn released her daughter's hand, and Bethany ran straight to Jessica, arms outstretched. In one graceful movement, Jessica knelt, swept the little girl up into her arms, and spun her around, causing the toddler to squeal with delight. "Jessie! Jessie!" Bethany cried, throwing her arms around Jessica's neck.

"Hello to you, too!" Jessica laughed, hugging the wiggling child to her and kissing Bethany's soft cheek. It was a beautiful picture to Seth, who privately thought that it was a shame that Jessica and Frank had never had kids. She would have been a wonderful mother and a jim-dandy grandmother, and at this thought, an image of her tumbling around in the grass with with two or three little blonde monkeys of her own formed in his head. _She deserves to be loved like that._

"It tickles me," Chris Hassett said as he fell into place next to his wife, "how much Bethany loves you, Jessica. Makes me wonder what we're doing wrong."

"Oh, that's nonsense! You two are wonderful parents. I'm just the fairy godmother who watches her from time to time," Jessica replied, shifting Bethany higher up in her arms.

"What makes me smile is the way she calls you Jessie," Marilyn observed. "How did that come about?"

"Well, I thought at her age, 'Mrs. Fletcher' was a bit of a mouthful. Jessie is easy enough for anyone to pronounce, and it rolls right off a child's tongue. Doesn't it?" She asked Bethany, gently tapping the child's nose.

Bethany's face dimpled in a smile as she gazed up at her friend. "Jessie pretty," she said, her little hand playing with the ruby necklace draped against Jessica's chest.

Jessica chuckled. "Out of the mouths of babes."

"She's got a point, Jessica," Marilyn said. "You do look beautiful." Her green eyes twinkled as she turned to Seth. "Did you take her out to dinner, Dr. Hazlitt?"

"If he did, I'm amazed he could sit still through it," said Chris, who had not been lost on Jessica's formal attire either. "That's a heck of a dress, Jessica."

Seth was positive that Jessica's cheeks were nearly as red as his own ears were. "It's nothing, really. And no, we didn't go out to dinner. I needed an escort to a party, and since Seth is my best friend, I asked him to come with me."

Marilyn grinned. "Sounds like a date to me."

"Oh, Marilyn!" Jessica scolded cheerfully. "Well, I'm afraid I'm going to have to surrender this little angel back over to you."

"That's a first," Chris remarked, his face alight with good humor. "An angel in the arms of an angel."

Seth snickered as Marilyn elbowed her husband in the ribs and Jessica shook the compliment off yet again. So it wasn't just folks at the party. Everyone was noticing how beautiful Jessica was.

"Flattery will get you nowhere, Chris," Jessica teased, "but it will get you your daughter back." She gave Bethany one last cuddle and a kiss and handed her over into her father's arms. "Bye-bye, sweetheart!" she said, waving as the Hassetts said their goodbyes and set off down the road.

Bethany waved madly over her dad's shoulder. "Bye-bye, Jessie!"

Seth smiled and took Jessica's arm again. "The little tadpole's right, you know. You really are pretty."

"Don't you start again! If I get one more compliment, I think my ears are going to melt!"

They had barely made it a further quarter-mile down the street when a wolf whistle rang out. Jessica halted and frowned, pricking her ears up for another and looking around for the whistler in question, but no one was around. She shrugged and they continued on, only to hear a trio of whistles pierce the night not two minutes later. This time, Jessica pulled Seth to a stop and cast her eyes around for the smart-alecks. "Who is whistling and what are they whistling at?"

Seth grinned as three young men suddenly came into view and waved in their direction. Oddly enough, this act of appreciation for Jessica's beauty didn't make him jealous. On the contrary, it cracked him up, because he knew darn well that if he hadn't been struck stupid at the sight of her when she walked downstairs earlier, he probably would have let rip a whistle himself. "They're whistling at you."

Before Jessica could object, the guys waved again as they passed, yelling out things like "You look gorgeous, Mrs. Fletcher!" and, from one particularly bold towhead of a boy, "What's cookin', good-lookin'?"

"Your ears, unless my eyes deceive me," Seth said slyly to Jessica upon observing the quick rush of blood to each of her ears. "The good news is, they haven't melted."

Jessica shook her head in disbelief. "They were whistling at me. I don't think I've ever been whistled at in my life!"

_Now, why do I find that so hard to believe? _"Anyone can whistle, Jess, but only a man who appreciates something beautiful knows why he's whistling."

"You are absolutely incorrigible."

"Only when I'm with you."


	4. Heaven Is A Place On Earth

Here it is, the conclusion to the story! Seth finally makes Jessica realize how beautiful she is - through a game of chess, a dance to a heavenly song, and three long-awaited little words.

This chapter was inspired by both Belinda Carlisle's wonderful song and by Steeleafan's story "Cabin and Cupid." And yes, I can totally picture Jessica dancing around the kitchen to "Heaven Is A Place On Earth"!

* * *

"You know what's funny?"

"You mean other than the fact that we're sitting here playing chess, still dressed for a midlife prom?"

Jessica giggled, pushing a pawn to king's four. "Yes, other than that. But in all fairness, we don't have much of a choice. I wouldn't feel right wearing my pajamas while you're still dressed up, and it wouldn't make very much sense for you to go all the way home, change clothes, and then come all the way back here, now would it?"

"I guess not. But we still look like a couple of swells," Seth commented, shifting one of his own pawns forward. "Anyway, what's so funny?"

"I was just thinking how something can say everything about someone. What you said to me earlier about the song 'Lady In Red' being written for me got that wheel turning."

"I meant it, Jess, I really did."

"And I appreciate it so much." Jessica's eyes were sparkling sapphire again. "But honestly, if there's any one song that was written for me, I'd have to say it's the one playing now."

Seth paused to listen. Jessica had turned the radio on to provide a little background music and kept it tuned to WWAL, Cabot Cove's soft rock station, which was now sending an old rock favorite out over the airwaves. He roared with laughter when he recognized the song. "'Private Eyes'? Well, for someone who solves mysteries on a daily basis, I'd say it fits the bill!"

Jessica grinned as Hall & Oates kept jamming. "It certainly describes my outlook on both my novels and my, quote-unquote, 'side business,' as some have come to call it." She moved one of her knights out and captured his pawn. "What about you? If you could choose any song to describe yourself, what would it be?"

Seth didn't have to think twice. "'Sixteen Tons.' Another day older and deeper in debt." He chuckled and retaliated against Jessica's move by unleashing a bishop to take her pawn. "I always did like Tennessee Ernie Ford."

"Not bad. I would've chosen 'Heigh Ho' from _Snow White._"

"Jessica Beatrice!" Seth exclaimed despite the smile splitting his face. "You are not comparing me to one of the Seven Dwarfs!"

"On the contrary, Seth. I'm comparing you to two!"

"Let me guess: Doc, for obvious reasons."

"And Grumpy, also for obvious reasons!"

"Better Grumpy than Dopey, Jess." He watched as she made her next move, hatching a plan to capture her queen and pay her back for the song comment. "By the way, you haven't asked me which song I'd pick to describe you."

Jessica shot him a wry grin and narrowed her eyes playfully. "I'll bite, but you'd better make it good. Which song would you use to describe me?"

Seth moved another piece forward. "'American Made' by the Oak Ridge Boys. It's all about how, even in this age of foreign-made everything, there's still an all-American girl who's pure USA from her 'silky long hair' to her, uh..." He grinned, watching her contemplate her next move. _Time to bring out the big gun. _"'Sexy long legs.'"

He would not have been surprised if Jessica's eyes popped right out of her head. Her reaction was priceless; the only thing that would have made it better was a spit take. "_Seth!_"

"What?" he asked innocently, keeping a blithe expression on his face while his insides quaked with suppressed mirth.

"I can't believe you just said that!"

"The last time I checked, calling somebody sexy wasn't a crime," Seth said dryly. "You gonna make your move or what?"

Jessica huffed and, as he had predicted, moved the wrong piece in distraction, leaving him free to take her queen. "Gotcha," he said, grinning broadly.

"You play dirty."

"And you still look like somebody goosed you. What's going on, Jess? People have been calling you beautiful all night, wolf whistling right and left, and falling all over themselves trying to dance with you, and you haven't gotten anywhere near this flustered. Good grief, it's like you've never been called sexy before."

"That's just it. I haven't."

Seth dropped the knight piece he held back onto the board with a clatter. This was a night of surprises to be sure, but this latest revelation was a wallop to the gut. "Never?" She shook her head, her ruby earrings dancing. "Frank never called you sexy?"

Jessica blushed. "Well... he preferred the word luscious."

"Same thing."

"I know. It's just... well, _sexy _seems more appropriate for a California girl, not a woman like me. I've heard people call me beautiful, just like tonight, but I don't see it myself."

"I wish you could."

"Seth, what is so beautiful – or, heaven forbid, sexy – about me?"

Seth stared at her for a good thirty seconds before he dared respond. "You want me to be honest?"

"Of course I do! Seth, you're my best friend. I can't think of one time when you haven't been honest with me."

Well, he wasn't being totally honest about his feelings for her, but darned if he was going to lie to her about the beauty she was blind to. "All right, the truth." He set down the chess piece he'd been absently fingering and linked his hands together. "You really want to know what's beautiful about you, Jess? Everything. Your hair, your skin, your smile, your wonderful big blue eyes. Even your voice is beautiful, and you have the most amazing laugh on God's green earth. And don't even get me started on that beautiful heart of yours. You are a beautiful woman inside and out, Jess; you just don't know it." He grinned mischievously. "And you do have sexy long legs."

Jessica laughed despite the flush coloring her face. "Oh, Lord! I don't know whether to laugh or cry." She collected herself and cleared her throat. "So... miracles do happen. My old friend the grouch has the soul of a poet."

Seth chuckled softly. "Yeah, I know. Who'd have thunk?"

"You're just soft."

"Only when I'm with you."

Jessica shook her head, still floored by what he had said. "You really do think I'm beautiful, don't you?"

"You see anyone else in this room? I sure as heck wasn't talking about Mr. Nobody."

"I don't know what to say. No one's described me in such glowing terms in a long time. You make me sound like an angel."

"Well, if the halo fits..."

"Oh, you!" Jessica gave his foot a gentle kick with her own. "Enough praise, or you'll reduce me to a puddle. Besides, I have a bet to win."

That was enough to rouse Seth's competitive spirit again. "Not if I can help it!" The chess game resumed in earnest, with pieces taken and moved until Seth finally managed to corner her king. "Checkmate!" he crowed triumphantly, clapping his hands together. "I just won ten bucks!"

"Ten?"

"Ayuh. You did say double or nothing."

Jessica smiled and bowed her head graciously. "So I did. Congratulations, Seth, you won ten dollars."

"And bragging rights?"

"You will brag whether I grant you rights or not! Don't give me that song and dance!" she chortled.

The last notes of Billy Joel's "The Longest Time" faded and five seconds of dead air passed before Belinda Carlisle began belting out "Heaven Is A Place On Earth." Much to Seth's astonishment, Jessica actually started singing along with every word! "Jess, you like this song?"

"I love this song! Every time it comes on, I dance around the kitchen – making a fool of myself, no doubt, but it's just me in the house. Nobody sees me but the bird, and he doesn't care how silly I look."

Seth laughed. "Well, if you want to dance around and be silly, I won't judge. Matter of fact, how'd you like a partner?"

"Really?"

"Really. What can I say? I'm feeling silly tonight." He took her hand and pulled her up. "Come on, woman, let's dance!" They whirled out into the middle of the living room and danced to their hearts' content, not caring how goofy they looked.

"Ooh!" Jessica laughed aloud when Seth lifted her off her feet and spun her around; the doctor beamed with pride at making her laugh and felt his heart leap at the sound bursting from her throat. "Lord, you're so beautiful when you laugh," he said as they capered around the room.

"I feel beautiful," Jessica said, almost breathlessly. "You've made me feel more beautiful tonight than I've felt in years." She was quiet for a moment. "And you've also made me realize something."

"What's that?"

"That only someone who truly loves me would treat me with respect rather than fall all over me, tease me while actually having the guts to call me sexy, and say all of those lovely things about me with such tenderness and conviction." Her hand squeezed his. "Seth... do you love me?"

Well, she could have knocked him down with a feather. This was it: the moment of truth and a heck of a conundrum. If he said no, he'd be lying to himself and possibly hurting her deeply and wrecking their lifelong friendship in the process. On the other hand, he could drive just as great a wedge into their friendship by saying yes... but there was still a glimmer of hope. And tired of fibbing his feelings, he chose the glimmer and prayed with all his might. "Yes. I do love you, Jess."

Jessica's breath caught and she closed her eyes, causing Seth's heart to sink until she finally spoke. "You don't know how relieved I am to hear that."

His eyebrows arced. "Relieved?"

"Yes." She opened her eyes, and much to his amazement and relief, those blue depths were glowing bright. "I've finally solved the greatest mystery of all: whether or not you and I are 'getting together,' as they say."

"Jess..." As much as his heart was rejoicing to hear such news, there was still a nagging question at the back of his mind. "What about Frank?"

"I loved him and I always will, but I know in my heart that he would want me to be happy, just as I know Ruth would want you to be happy."

"She would indeed," Seth murmured, thinking back on his darling wife, who had told him herself that all she wanted for him was his happiness. He was certainly happy now, but was Jessica? "Are you happy?"

"Tonight is the happiest I've been since Frank died. You've made me feel happy and beautiful again, Seth. How can I not love you for that?"

Seth's heart gave a bound. "You love me?"

Jessica's smile in that instant was absolutely dazzling, and her eyes were sparkling to shame every star in the heavens. "With all my heart."

Throwing caution to the four winds, Seth let rip a loud "Yeehaw," so great was his joy. He lifted Jessica up and swung her around before bringing his lips to hers. Their arms came around each other, the kiss deepened, and time seemed to stand still, save for the song that played on. A lovely evening, the joy of dancing, and this wonderful woman with the beautiful face and beautiful soul in his arms... Seth couldn't have asked for anything more. Heaven really was a place on Earth.


End file.
